Pit vs Lenneth
Pit vs Lenneth 'it is a DBX Created by TOSHIKI OVERLORD Introducing to Pit From Kid Icarus And Lenneth From Valkyrie Profile. The Previus Fight is Dante vs Sol Badguy. And the Nexts is Iron Man vs Metal Sonic. Description ''A divine battle, The Valkyrie at the service of Odin , confronted , the best angel Palutena . Interlude No rules Just bloodshed DBX! DBX (cues Kingdom Valley) War between gods is the correct description for what happens here , angels of heaven fighting servants of Olympus . Among this chaos a portal , there goes the Valkyrie Lenneth , who goes full speed even place opens . Lenneth:I get the tree Yggdrasill fast Lenneth flew away, she reaches the tree Yggdrasill or what remains of it. Lenneth: Oh No..... Arrive too late, the Ragnarok is inevitable Lenneth does notice traces of energy someone was here before, and traces indicate that person does not destroy the tree , in fact it seems that achievement divide , but who has that power ?, his thinking is stopped when the best angel Pit arrives palutene to the place. (cues Black Tar (Battle Theme) Xenoblade) Lenneth: What are you doing here ?, this place is forbidden to go Pit: Sorry , but I'm after something that is classified a permit Lenneth: If you want you'll have to go through me Pit and Lenneth , are put in a position to fight '''Here Were Go! Lenneth and Pit, cross their arms , and take distance several times. Pit flies high and shoot their arrows , Lenneth dodges smoothly, the Valkyrie runs for the angel manages to leap and give it a ferocious attack with his sword that makes it fall. A contianución Lenneth shows his skills against Pit , though the Angel not stop and start easily beat a body struggle, Pit uses clean hand. Pit: Ok I must move fast Pit takes out a gun and starts shooting Lenneth , the Valkyrie dodge attacks elegantly , but one gets hit him , the force of the attack does lose his sword , Pit takes the opportunity and uses two swords against it , manages to stab her twice but it manages Pit stop and fight . Lenneth creates crystals that makes nothing Pit step back , seeing this Pit prepares his bow and arrow, but stop an arrow came from Lenneth . The two take a smile . The two have a duel of arrows, the style , Green Arrow vs Hawkeye, Pit gives several jumps and shoots all the time. Pit: I can do this all day, I can dodge your attacks and atac .... Where did he go ? Lenneth appears behind him , Pit is amazed and tries to fight back, but Lenneth locks and damaged a wing , then throws it to the ground, but Pit blocks with their swords , both have a small exchange of blows , Pit launches a cannon to distaer Lenneth , Pit distances himself to fight back, but take a breath , his wing is broken. (cues Metal Gear Rising: Revengance Mistral Theme) Pit see the situation not very good , apparently will have to use the weapon that will give Palutena , he pulls out his volsa and observed was a Smash Ball, Lenneth had never before seen one surprised . Pit: According over with Lenneth: Let's Go Pit makes his Final Smash SSB4 , Lenneth makes Inifiinty Explosion. His two attacks collide causing ungran explosion, Pit disoriented and receives two more attacks Lenneth , then fires three arrow from his bow impacting Pit effectively gives you a strong kick through the air and prepares his sword .... .For the final cut, Lenneth runs Vetical Raid , ending Pit once. Lenneth: Already lost much time with you. ???: Lenneth Lenneth: ??? It is one of the companions of Lenneth , Hirst Hirst: Here these , apparently you had a tough battle . You know what happened to Yggrasill ? Lenneth: Apparently someone achievement divide it into several parts. Hirst: What?! Who would be capable of something like that? Lenneth: I do not know , we have to hurry . Lenneth and Hirst leave, then someone appears in the battle zone , only their feet look . ???: Apparently that girl is strong enough to end Pit ... I must take care of it ???2: You're not the only one , maybe we can make a deal to get rid of it . ???: Okay, you seem to have the same power that I deal done Results The Winner is Lenneth Next DBX Trivia * Is the First Battle Of Genders (But Ultron vs Beacon Academy It can also be considered a Battle Of Genders ), The Next is Pyrrha Nikos vs Monsoon * Is The First DBX in Introducing to character from Nintendo. The Next Are Mewtwo vs Star Vader Omega Glendios Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Toshiki Overlord DBX Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:DBX Fights with a Mystery Fighter Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:Completed What-If DBXs